Nintendo Power V28
Nintendo Power V28 is the September 1991 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Super Mario World on its cover, making it the first Super Nintendo game to ever appear on the magazine's cover. This issue of Nintendo Power had a much closer look at the new Super Nintendo games, such as Super Mario World, Super Castlevania IV, Final Fight, and SimCity. Contents ''Super Mario World'' The first game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Super Mario World. It is a 16-page article detailing tons of new features and characters in the game. It also provides a World Map and maps for the individual areas within the map. Nester's Adventures As in the previous issue, a 2-page Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. ''Star Wars'' The next featured game is Star Wars. The article provides maps for different levels on the planet Tatooine. ''Smash T.V. The next featured game is ''Smash T.V.. The 4-page article details what to expect in Circuits 1-3. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: ''Kick Master'' Kick Master is the next featured game. The article contains maps for a few of the Stages. ''Wurm'' Wurm is the next game to be featured. Maps for Stage 1 are provided with a preview of the other Stages. Game Boy This section of the magazine included reviews and tips specifically for Game Boy games. Reviews The games reviewed here include Final Fantasy Adventure, Marble Madness and Tecmo Bowl. Game Boy Classified Similar to the "Classified Information" article, this section included tips and secrets specifically for Game Boy titles. Game Boy Now Playing Similar to the "Now Playing" section, this section of the Game Boy feature lists new game releases and ratings for those games. Some of the top-rated Game Boy games here included (in alphabetical order): Final Fantasy Adventure, Tecmo Bowl and TRAX. Top 10 This section listed the Top 10 games for the Game Boy. The following is the first three from that list. #''Super Mario Land'' #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' #''Dr. Mario'' Super NES Preview This next article gave readers a closer look at some of the games for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The three games included here are Super Castlevania IV, SimCity and Final Fight. Now Playing This article listed new game releases and ratings for them. It also had a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here included (in alphabetical order): Kick Master and Star Meter. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are StarTropics, Legacy of the Wizard, Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom, Final Fantasy, and Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section included Disney's TaleSpin and Terminator 2: Judgment Day, along with a few Super NES games, such as Darius Twin. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 NES games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Super Mario Bros. 3 continues to hold the #1 spot with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game close behind it. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game # Mega Man 3 # Crystalis # Final Fantasy # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants # Dragon Warrior II # Tetris # StarTropics # Dr. Mario Category:1991 Nintendo Power volumes